


Un regalo speciale

by Alex K Morland (kanako91)



Series: Signora e Padrona [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Femdom, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Prompt Fill, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/Alex%20K%20Morland
Summary: Partecipa alla quattordicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:Schiavo dei suoi desideri (e del sex toy che lo stimola nei momenti meno opportuni, attivato dal telecomando nel telefono di lei)+ BDSM SUBMISSIVE DUCK (PINK):Vibratore con comando a distanza
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Signora e Padrona [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666723
Kudos: 4
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Un regalo speciale

Quel mattino Alessandro Bassi più che preoccuparsi del consiglio di amministrazione, in cui era intrappolato da quando aveva messo piede in azienda, era distratto da una domanda che continuava a ripresentarsi nella sua mente: perché Milena non aveva fatto alcuna menzione del loro anniversario?

Appena finita la colazione, la sua Signora si era limitata a ordinargli di fare le abluzioni necessarie e di aspettarla in camera.

«Chiappe all’aria!» aveva urlato dalla porta, per poi raggiungerlo con in mano un plug anale senza pretese.

La roba più _vanilla_ che gli avesse mai proposto.

Era forse quello il segno per dirgli che sapeva benissimo che giorno fosse? Il suo regalo?

Si sarebbe aspettato qualcosa di più speciale rispetto a un giorno di vacanza dal lato _kinky_ del loro rapporto.

Non che avesse nulla da lamentarsi del plug anale. Era l’unica cosa che lo teneva sveglio durante quel CDA in cui gli altri soci ripetevano sempre le stesse cose inutili, senza avere il polso della situazione reale in azienda. Per quello c’era lui. Ma ogni tanto doveva fingere che il parere di gente con trenta o quarant'anni in più, e ormai fuori dal mercato, gli fosse utile per dirigere la baracca.

Certo, se avessero saputo cosa premeva gentilmente contro la sua prostata mentre loro discutevano… Nascose un sorriso a quel pensiero.

«Bassi, ho saputo che state svolgendo un evento online» giunse una voce a distrarlo, «perché diavolo non lo fate in loco? Gli espositori vogliono toccare con mano la gente, hanno bisogno del contatto diretto».

Sì, per appioppare brochure e gadget che avrebbero riempito i cassonetti all’uscita dell’evento.

I metodi dell’anteguerra.

Alessandro si raddrizzò sulla sedia, smise di disegnare greche sul bordo del foglio e si rigirò la penna tra le dita.

«Il contatto diretto non si perderà, anzi si farà più personale» disse, scorrendo con lo sguardo i volti intorno al tavolo. «Ogni sponsor avrà uno spazio virtuale con una chat dedicata per parlare direttamente con i visitatori, e metterà a loro disposizione del materiale da consultare da sé. Non tutte le persone amano l’invasività dei–».

Qualcosa vibrò.

Nel suo didietro.

Alessandro si impietrì, mentre un brivido gli percorreva la schiena, lasciandosi dietro una traccia formicolante. Ma buona parte delle sensazioni era concentrata dalla vita in giù, di preciso tra le sue gambe. Ed era una dannata distrazione.

«Bassi?»

L’onda di sensazione si placò e Alessandro inspirò a fondo, mentre si lisciava il fronte del completo, nonostante non ci fosse nulla fuori posto.

A essere fuori posto era il suo cervello.

Cosa stava dicendo?

Ah sì.

«Questo approccio raggiungerà non solo chi ama chiacchierare con i promoter, ma permetterà anche a chi non ama quell’approccio di conoscere le offerte degli sponsor».

Alessandro si alzò dalla sedia e fece segno alla segretaria di avviare la presentazione.

«Abbiamo studi di settore che ci mostrano–».

La riunione continuò senza intoppi, o vibrazioni a sorpresa.

Tanto che quasi si dimenticò di quell’incidente.

Quasi.

.

Ore dopo, era a prendere il caffè con un cliente al bar aziendale. Non era solito averci a che fare direttamente, avevano i commerciali per quello, ma chi aveva davanti era proprio il cliente lungimirante di cui aveva difeso l’evento durante il CDA.

Era uno di quei clienti che erano un tesoro da salvaguardare.

Motivo per cui concedeva l’onore della sua presenza, prima di lasciarlo in mano al team che lo seguiva.

«Sono certo che altri ti correranno dietro» disse Alessandro, afferrando il manico della tazzina. «Non tutti, perché in troppi non hanno il coraggio di fare scelte davvero innovative, ma vedrai».

«Guarda, non ho dubbi che i numeri saranno buoni e quando li diffonderò, molti saranno interessati a quel che stiamo facendo insieme».

Per fortuna che la commerciale rispose per lui, perché Alessandro fu distratto dall’ingresso di Milena nell’area caffetteria. La seguì con lo sguardo mentre chiacchierava con dei colleghi, vestita con cardigan e jeans e un’aria così spensierata… si sarebbe aspettato almeno un’occhiata nella sua direzione per verificare che andasse tutto bene.

Anche se erano d’accordo a non ricordare perennemente ai loro colleghi che convivevano, gli sarebbe piaciuto che lei gli rivolgesse uno sguardo. Solo per controllare che lui stesse gradendo il plug anale.

Solo per lanciarle un sorriso di rimando.

Cliente e commerciale continuavano a parlare e non sembravano prestargli troppa attenzione, così Alessandro sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca e digitò:

_Signorina Donati, si è scordata di dirmi qualcosa stamattina?_

Attese che apparisse la seconda spunta, per sollevare lo sguardo verso di lei e cogliere l’esatto momento in cui avrebbe guardato il telefono che teneva sempre in mano quando lasciava la postazione. A quanto pareva le dava fastidio tenerlo nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans, e lui non aveva di che lamentarsi per la vista non ostruita da alcun oggetto, soprattutto quando lei gli dava le spalle come in quel momento.

Però se lo teneva in mano e non guardava le notifiche…

Le spunte si colorarono di azzurro. Ma nessuna indicazione che lei stava scrivendo.

«Signor Bassi» giunse dalla commerciale, e lui tornò a guardare lei e il cliente.

«Scusatemi, dicevamo?»

«Se abbiamo concluso qua, porterei il signore dai grafici per le proposte di allestimento».

Alessandro sorrise. «Ma certo, anda–».

Una vibrazione. Lunga, per quanto di bassa intensità, gli fece raddrizzare la schiena e serrare la mascella prima che gli uscisse qualche suono involontario.

I due davanti a lui si scambiarono un’occhiata.

«Signor Bassi, tutto a posto?»

Lui deglutì, annuì e si schiarì la gola, mentre gli effetti della vibrazione scemavano poco a poco.

«Scusate, problemi gastrici. Dimentico sempre che dovrei ridurre la quantità di caffè» disse e si lisciò il fronte del completo. «Andate pure, sono sicuro che il lavoro dei nostri grafici rispondano efficacemente al _brief_ ».

Dopo le strette di mano di rito, Alessandro si voltò a cercare Milena dove era stata poco prima con i colleghi. L’avrebbe presa da parte un attimo e le avrebbe chiesto una piccola conferma. Non aveva nulla di cui lamentarsi, voleva solo capire se quel plug anale senza pretese era ciò che credeva e aveva il significato che immaginava.

Ma non c’era più traccia di lei. Né gli aveva ancora risposto.

Alessandro inspirò a fondo. No, non era vero.

Gli aveva dato una risposta chiarissima.

.

«La signorina Donati».

Annunciata dalla segretaria, Milena oltrepassò la soglia con una cartella e un tablet nella piega del gomito, il cellulare nella mano, e raggiunse la sua scrivania.

Alessandro aveva cercato di parlarle a pranzo, ma aveva scoperto che era uscita con dei colleghi e fino a metà pomeriggio era stata in riunione lei, quindi si era risolto a usare metodi che non amava utilizzare.

Soprattutto non con Milena.

Potevano avere i limiti ben chiari per l’ufficio, ma avevano anche concordato eccezioni in cui potevano parlare a lavoro di questioni… non strettamente lavorative.

E quella per lui rientrava nelle eccezioni.

«Mi ha mandata a chiamare, signor Bassi?»

Un sopracciglio inarcato, Alessandro tamburellò le dita sul tavolo e guardò l’espressione atteggiata in quella finta innocente che non le era mai riuscita molto bene. Ma era anche per quello che lo aveva incuriosito. Non riusciva a tenere molto nascosto, quel suo viso.

Certo, quando c’era da fingere di non sapere nulla, dalla sua bocca non usciva un bel niente.

«Non hai risposto al mio messaggio» le disse.

Lei incurvò la bocca, gettando all’aria tutta la finzione. «L’ho fatto, caro».

 _Caro._ Era il segnale che non aveva più davanti una sua dipendente, ma la sua Signora.

«Volevo una conferma, Signora, per poterLa ringraziare a dovere».

«Non hai ancora nulla di cui ringraziarmi, caro. Hai avuto solo un assaggio».

«Non vedo l’ora di avere il resto».

Milena sedette sul bordo della scrivania, una coscia sul piano, cartellina e tablet ancora contro il petto.

«Mi sembri piuttosto impaziente» disse lei, «sei proprio sicuro di voler sperimentare cosa ho in serbo per te?»

A quel tono così gentile e zuccheroso, Alessandro sentì la gola secca. Sapeva cosa voleva dire. Milena poteva non riuscire a dissimulare con le espressioni del viso, ma con la voce? Era letale.

«Come desidera la Signora».

Milena si morse il labbro, nel tentativo inutile di trattenere un sorriso trionfante.

Allungò la mano per prendere il suo telefono, lo sbloccò con il codice e glielo rimise davanti. Sullo schermo campeggiava un timer di dieci minuti.

«Avvialo quando ti dico io» disse lei, alzandosi dal tavolo.

Alessandro annuì e portò un dito vicino al pulsante “avvia”.

«Non toccarti prima dei prossimi dieci minuti» aggiunse Milena, indietreggiando verso la porta. «Non importa quanto bisogno avrai di farlo, tieni le mani sui braccioli della sedia».

Aveva paura di cosa gli aspettava. E di per sé quello lo fece indurire nei pantaloni, il fiato già più affannoso.

«Se è troppo, sai cosa fare».

Mandarle via messaggio la parola di sicurezza. Certo che lo sapeva.

Alessandro annuì di nuovo, incapace di fiatare. Se lo avesse fatto, temeva come sarebbe uscita la sua voce.

Milena sollevò il proprio cellulare e gli lanciò un’occhiata, il pollice sospeso sullo schermo.

«Vai».

Alessandro premette “avvia” al timer giusto in tempo perché una vibrazione gli raddrizzasse la schiena di scatto e lo costringesse a stringere i braccioli della sedia.

Milena gli rivolse un ultimo sguardo, prima di aprire la porta e scivolare fuori. Non senza fargli sentire le sue ultime parole alla segretaria:

«Il signor Bassi non vuole essere disturbato per i prossimi quindici minuti».

Alessandro chiuse gli occhi, mentre il significato di quelle parole lo raggiungeva oltre lo strato di sensazioni intense che gli annebbiavano poco a poco la mente.

Avrebbe resistito quattordici minuti. Le avrebbe dimostrato che sapeva controllarsi più a lungo delle sue aspettative più basse.

Quasi Milena avesse sentito quelle sue intenzioni, il vibratore anale aumentò il ritmo.

Alessandro serrò le labbra e strinse le dita intorno ai braccioli.

Non voleva fare versi, o non si sarebbe più fermato, ma era troppo intenso, troppo…

Un’occhiata al telefono.

Ancora tredici minuti.

Maledizione!

.

Con la schiena contro la sua auto nel posteggio dei dirigenti –il punto giusto per vedere chi usciva dall’ascensore–, Alessandro aspettava.

Dopo la visita di Milena nel suo ufficio, aveva retto fino a dodici minuti. Erano stati una tortura, una deliziosa tortura che lo aveva spinto oltre limiti che non aveva mai immaginato di superare.

Quando lei gli aveva scritto allo scadere del quarto d’ora, per informarsi se stesse bene, lui l’aveva informata di come erano andate le cose, lei gli aveva risposto con una lingua.

Il che lo rendeva impaziente di rincontrarla.

Perché sapeva cosa voleva dire.

Il premio.

Certo, Milena aveva deciso di fermarsi un’ora in più proprio quel giorno tra tutti, ma se Alessandro aveva una capacità universalmente riconosciuta era la pazienza.

L’ascensore si aprì e ne uscì proprio lei.

Milena.

E gli sorrise nell’incontrare il suo sguardo.

Alessandro le fece segno con la mano di raggiungerlo. Lei si guardò intorno, poi si incamminò, il casco in una mano, lo zainetto nell’altra. Aveva già sostituito il cardigan con la giacca di pelle imbottita che usava per andare in moto.

Lui adorava vederla in moto. Ma quella visione avrebbe dovuto aspettare.

«Va da qualche parte stasera, signorina Donati?»

Lei posò il casco sul tetto della sua auto, insieme allo zaino, e portò le mani sui fianchi.

«Avrei un impegno che mi richiede di tornare a casa al più presto, signor Bassi».

«L’impegno richiede per forza il ritorno a casa?»

Milena lo scrutò, mentre un sorrisetto le tirava le labbra. Erano lucide e più rosse del solito. Oh, aveva messo il lucidalabbra?

Per lui?

«Dovrei chiedere al mio compagno» disse lei e sfilò il telefono dalla tasca della giacca.

Una vibrazione gli strappò un verso strozzato.

_Oh._

Se ne aspettava quasi un’altra, ma Milena ripose il telefono nella giacca.

«Hai il via libera?» disse Alessandro.

Lei si fece più vicina, le scarpe che toccavano le sue, la curva del seno a un soffio dalle sue braccia conserte. Lo guardava con attenzione, la facciata sicura da dominatrice increspata un attimo dalla donna al di sotto. La stessa che un anno prima aveva scoperto poco a poco questo lato di sé, e aveva dovuto farci i conti per quel che voleva dire per lei ma soprattutto per lui.

Perché se lui aveva avuto esperienza a sottomettersi, il loro rapporto era stato complicato dall’aspetto lavorativo in cui si erano incontrati.

Se pure erano riusciti a superare lo scoglio e quel giorno potevano festeggiare un anno da allora, Milena non aveva semplicemente premuto un pulsante e zittito i dubbi e le insicurezze che venivano col ruolo che rivestiva nella coppia. Il suo era un lavoro interiore costante.

Alessandro non poteva dimenticarlo. E quell’attimo di esitazione non fece altro che ricordarglielo.

Lasciò andare le braccia lungo i fianchi e scostò la schiena dall’auto, facendosi ancora più vicino a lei.

«Hai il via libera» disse, questa volta senza alcuna inflessione interrogativa.

Era il suo consenso.

Sì, Signora, tormentami con quel vibratore anale ancora a lungo.

Sì, Signora, continuiamo un altro po’ questo gioco che va avanti da stamattina.

Sì, Signora, sono qui per te, solo per te.

Milena gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli abbassò la testa verso la sua. Gli respirò sulle labbra un attimo, il fiato una carezza che gli provocò brividi lungo le braccia, poi le loro bocche si incontrarono.

Ciliegia.

Il lucidalabbra era alla ciliegia.

Il bacio di per sé poteva essere il suo premio, ma era un bacio semplice e non solo, c’era il peso di tutto quell’anno passato insieme in quell’incontro di labbra e lingua e respiri. Gli passò le unghie tra i capelli, dove erano più corti, fino a risalire in cima alla testa dove le ciocche erano lunghe e fatte apposta perché lei gliele tirasse quando ne aveva voglia.

E lei glieli tirò appena.

«Milena» le sussurrò contro la bocca.

Lei gli morse il labbro inferiore.

«Cos’hai detto, caro?»

Allontanò il viso dal suo il necessario per guardarlo meglio e mostrargli il sorriso che le tirò le labbra, il lucidalabbra sparso ad arrossarne il contorno in un modo tale da mozzargli il fiato.

«Signora» le disse, sollevando appena un angolo della bocca per farle sapere che gli andava bene. Era più che contento di quel cambio di passo.

«Il sedile di dietro» ordinò lei e si spostò di lato, non senza recuperare casco e zaino dal tetto.

Alessandro porse le mani per prenderli, ma lei gli fece segno col mento di entrare in auto.

Così aprì lo sportello e si infilò nell’abitacolo, per poi scivolare più in là e lasciarle spazio a sufficienza.

Lei gettò la sua roba sul sedile del conducente ed entrò a sua volta, tirandosi dietro lo sportello. Sfilò il cellulare di tasca e gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco.

«Vediamo quanto ti piace la modalità intensa».

Modalità intensa? Durante la giornata non l’aveva mai sperimentata quindi?

Alessandro si allentò la cravatta, il respiro già affannato al pensiero di cosa gli spettava. Se era più intensa dell’ultima…

Dopo un’ultima occhiata, Milena premette un dito sullo schermo e infilò il telefono nella tasca dello sportello. Poi si voltò verso di lui, una gamba piegata sul sedile.

«Ti conviene stenderti il più possibile» disse e si sollevò sulle ginocchia.

Una lieve vibrazione gli mise fretta e Alessandro si distese giusto in tempo perché uno spasmo di piacere gli facesse inarcare la schiena. Afferrò le cosce di Milena ai lati della sua testa, mentre le sensazioni esplodevano in lui, l’erezione premeva contro i pantaloni e la schiena non ne voleva sapere di stare a riposo.

Con un gemito, premette il viso contro le cosce calde di lei. Gesto inutile a distrarlo dalla vibrazione che metteva a dura prova il suo controllo, come un’onda insistente, che continuava a scontrarsi contro la roccia fino a corroderla.

Le mani di Milena armeggiarono con bottone e zip dei pantaloni, offrendogli la distrazione di un attimo. Un minimo di sollievo, per quanto l’aria fresca nell’auto non facesse che accentuare l’eccitazione che provava mentre quel maledetto vibratore lo tormentava.

E quando il calore umido della bocca di lei avvolse il suo membro, Alessandro emise un verso così scomposto che parve incoraggiarla.

A fare di più, a fare di peggio.

Tutto era la bocca di Milena e quell’aggeggio infernale, alleati nel togliergli qualsiasi controllo del suo corpo oltre limiti mai superati. Nel saturargli i nervi di sensazioni ingestibili e indescrivibili, svuotandogli la mente da qualsiasi cosa.

Finché non rimase solo lui, senza nome, senza responsabilità, una creatura fatta di piacere, per il piacere e nient’altro.

Dopo un tempo che sembrò infinito, le vibrazioni scemarono e Milena lo guardò a testa in giù, i capelli che ricadevano tra le sue gambe come una cortina, una mano ancora stretta intorno al suo membro eretto.

«Buon anniversario, Sandro» gli disse, con un sorriso genuino, da Milena e non da Signora.

Lui inspirò a fondo e armeggiò con i suoi jeans, per abbassarglieli fino a lasciarsi spazio sufficiente per dedicarsi a lei. Poté ammirare finalmente quanto era bagnata, quasi il profumo che aveva sentito sopra di lui non fosse stato abbastanza.

Lei si morse il labbro inferiore, gli occhi su Alessandro e una luce particolare sul viso.

Felicità.

Quella che provava anche lui, nonostante il suo corpo chiedesse pietà e liberazione.

Sarebbero arrivate, tra un attimo.

Prima aveva una cosa molto importante da fare.

«Buon anniversario, Lena» le rispose e le affondò il viso tra le gambe.

**Author's Note:**

> Quando ho visto questo prompt ho pensato immediatamente a Sandro e Milena, perché era perfetto per loro due. Avevo iniziato a lavorare alla loro storia tre anni fa, ma non era il momento giusto e quindi l’ho messa da parte (per quanto ogni tot riemergessero e chiedessero attenzioni).  
> È stato molto divertente scrivere questo racconto/sequel di una storia non ancora scritta, e chissà potrebbe essere il segnale che sono pronta a scrivere di loro XD  
> Un ringraziamento speciale a Chià e Mel che hanno letto la primissima bozza con tutti gli orrori del caso e non sono fuggite!  
> Grazie a chi ha letto,  
> AKM


End file.
